


Hair Raising

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hair Brushing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened nearly every morning. (Or: Lor'themar and Halduron are cute dorks in love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Raising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inksinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inksinger/gifts).



It was early, the first blush of the sky lighting in false dawn outside the widows of the lavish apartment in the Spire that Lor’themar had been moved into when he became Regent, and they were stuck.

"I think I’ve _almost_ ….” Halduron was interrupted when Lor’themar swatted painfully at what parts of Halduron he could reach in the position they were in.

"Don’t tug!" He rebuked, wincing as Halduron reflexively tried to dodge and yanked harder.

"I’m sorry" Halduron said distractedly, focusing on his task. Slowly he managed to free his prize and untangle it from where it was stuck. Triumphantly, Halduron held up the hairbrush he had rescued from Lor’themar’s hair.

"Look, it’s not even broken." He laughed, while Lor’themar turned to frown at him. The dire expression on Lor’themar’s face coupled with the way he was delicately perched on the edge of the vanity chair and the thick, damp mass of his hair curling into tangles as it dried from his bath drove Halduron into further laughter. The exasperated sigh his laughter provoked led him to at least try smiling apologetically at Lor’themar, although the deepening frown told him that his expression has somewhat less than hit the mark.

"I’m glad that at least one of us is being amused." Lor’themar said, snatching the brush out of Halduron’s hand and carefully parting a new section of hair off to try and untangle.

"Well, it’s fine now," Halduron replied, still smiling.

"It would never have _not_ been fine if you’d been paying attention,” Lor’themar grumbled, carefully working the brush through the damp tangle of his hair, “and don’t you have a meeting to be at?” he asked.

"I do," Halduron agreed idly, checking his knives and re-doing the fastenings to one of the sheaths, "but it’s just patrol rosters," he grinned and bounced suddenly, "I can spare a few moments to steal a goodbye kiss from my favorite brush-breaker."

With that he leaned over and pressed his lips chastely to Lor’themar’s mouth before stepping back quickly and turning away, moving hurriedly towards the open balcony doors. Lor’themar called out, “Halduron! Use the door!” but the Ranger-General had already climbed over the balcony railing and away, waving cheerfully as he disappeared from sight.

Exasperated but smiling despite himself, Lor’themar finished getting ready for the day.


End file.
